Revolución
by Russssh
Summary: Arthur, Francis y un acto de subversión. AU. FrUK.


**Diclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya.

**Pareja:** Inglaterra/Francia.

**Advertencias:** AU.

**Revolución**

Antes, cuando se las arreglaba para infiltrarse en la fiesta de sus vecinos, mayores y seguramente drogadictos, había pensado en cuál táctica podría llevar a cabo para conseguir su propósito. "Pensaste demasiado" se dijo, "solo tenías que soltarle veinte dólares", se dijo. No había nada que mereciera la pena.

El dinero le dolía, porque desde que su padre le había retirado la quincena, tenía dificultades económicas, muchos gastos para vivir como acostumbraba y pocos ingresos que lo aseguraran. Él tenía que pasar un día a la semana, al menos, en sus tiendas favoritas comprando ropa de la más reciente temporada de moda. Ahora estaba plagado de deudas. En realidad, veinte dólares era poca pérdida con la cantidad que necesitaba con urgencia.

Solía ver este tipo de fiestas desde el sitio seguro de la ventana de su habitación, retirado de las malas influencias que confundían su influenciable carácter. O aquello había dicho su madre, la vez que le insinuó que le daba muy igual el sexo de su futura pareja, la confesión le había proporcionado tiempos de austeridad.

Francis no creía que se viera muy joven, ¿cuántos aparentaría? A su alrededor, otras personas, ya borrachas o drogadas hasta la médula, no parecían ser tan viejos. Seguramente habían pagado veinte dólares para poder entrar.

Siguió caminando, intentando mantenerse alejado de la suciedad, el sudor, el olor pestilente del alcohol y algunos fluidos que no quería reconocer. Pensó en dirigirse a alguien, pero no sabía a quién. Entonces, como una aparición fantasmal, se dio cuenta de una figura que daba la impresión de contar con menos años que él. Estaba recostado sobre una pared, bebiendo una cerveza con lentitud. Cabello castaño claro y desordenado, ropa arrugada y desaliñada, cuando se le acercó, descubrió unos ojos verdes como esmeraldas. Tal vez lo único hechizante de esa triste persona.

—Hola —le dijo Francis.

—Hola —le dijo el chico.

Francis pensó en cómo continuar la conversación, pero no se le ocurrió nada muy brillante. Su cabeza se había vaciado de ideas.

—Pareces muy joven para estar aquí —aventuró, casi sin proponérselo.

El chico pareció sentirse irritado por su comentario. ¿Lo habría molestado de verdad?

—Lo mismo tú —respondió, en cambio—. ¿Cuánto le has soltado a Seamus?

—¿A quién?

—Al de la puerta.

—Pues unos veinte dólares. ¿Y tú?

—Nada. Yo vengo con la casa y las cervezas.

Aquello lo confundió. El chico se dio cuenta de que no lo había entendido y agregó:

—Esta es mi casa, lumbrera.

Sí, tenía sentido. Francis pensó que, en realidad, solo conocía al hijo mayor del matrimonio de los Kirkland, ¿dónde estarían sus padres? Esperaba que lejos, para poder acomodar luego aquel desastre. Conocía, además, la existencia de otros chicos menores además del hijo mayor, robusto y pelirrojo, pero nunca coincidía con ellos. Ni siquiera iban al mismo instituto.

Francis pertenecía a una escuela privada y católica. La mayoría de sus amistades residían en otras urbanizaciones.

—Soy Francis —se presentó.

—Arthur.

—¿Sus padres dónde están?

—Los hemos matado —le respondió Arthur—, era la única forma de que no protestaran.

Francis se rió, aunque por la manera en que lo había dicho, le hacía dudar de que hablara en serio o no. El chico se le quedó observando, aparentando desdén.

—¿Tus padres saben que estás aquí? —preguntó, entonces—. No pareces ser del tipo al que dejan salir solo.

—En estos momentos estoy en casa de un amigo del colegio —le explicó—, porque tenemos una exposición el lunes. Será sobre los Santos Padres de la Iglesia Católica, ¿sabes de ellos?

—No soy católico.

—Se dividen en dos grupos, los occidentales y los orientales. Yo hablaré de los primeros porque…

—No me interesa. Oye, ¿quieres una? —y le señaló su cerveza.

—No tomo —confesó Francis, sintiéndose de repente un poco raro comparado con el resto de los invitados a la fiesta. Arthur arqueó una ceja—, quiero decir, prefiero el vino.

—No tenemos vino.

—Bueno, no importa —Francis apartó un poco la mirada, se volvió hacia una pequeña pista de baile, donde la gente se movía sin mostrar el menor ritmo musical. A estas alturas, sin embargo, era un milagro que consiguieran mantenerse en pie—. ¿Bailas?

—Un poco.

—¿Bailarías conmigo?

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

Entonces, dejó de mirar la pista de baile para centrarse en el chico. Era unos centímetros más alto, pero nada más. Este lo miraba como si estuviera estudiándolo, hasta esbozar una sonrisa traviesa que le confería un aire de demonio.

—Es tu primera fiesta, ¿no? —preguntó Arthur, le dio otro sorbo a su bebida mientras Francis asentía, viendo ridículo negarlo y decir una mentira—. ¿Eres virgen?

—¿A qué viene eso?

—A que si lo eres o no.

—Bueno, un poco.

—¿Cómo puedes ser un poco virgen?

—Es que no creo en absolutos. ¿Para qué quieres saber?

—Nada, es que se te ha notado al momento mismo de acercarte.

Francis arrugó el ceño. ¿Le estaría tomando el pelo? ¿Cómo se iba a notar ese tipo de cosas…? Pensó que sería como haber sido bautizado o no, ¿quién podría discernir la diferencia, además de Dios? Se ahorró decirle la comparación, en su lugar dijo:

—¿Y tú lo eres?

—Sí.

—Entonces no somos muy diferentes.

—Lo dudo —dijo Arthur con tono irónico.

De repente Francis tenía la sensación de que el chico solo buscaba burlarse de él.

—¿Has visto ya el jardín?

—No —admitió—. Me gustan las flores, ¿sabes? Sobre todo las rosas.

—Prefiero las lilas, en fin —Arthur le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que lo siguiera.

Francis fue detrás del chico, dejando atrás el ruido de la música. En los jardines no había tanta gente como antes, solo unas pocas parejas. Evitó mirarlas atentamente, pensando que de hacer lo contrario estaría violando su privacidad. Para su sorpresa, el chico lo había traído a un arbusto de rosas rojas.

—Son hermosas —dijo, admirándolas.

Alargó una mano, acarició con sus dedos los pétalos fríos de una flor. Se estremeció ante el contacto, llevó su nariz a la rosa para apreciar el olor. Todo bajo la atenta mirada de Arthur.

—Mi familia se vuelve loca con las rosas —comentó—. En fin, idiota, date la vuelta. ¿Te han besado alguna vez?

El corazón de Francis dio un brinco, volviéndose frenético en tan solo unos segundos. Asintió, porque sí era cierto, ya había intercambiado unos cuantos besos tanto con Feliciano como con Monique, el primero compañero de su escuela y la segunda voluntaria de su Iglesia. Ambos cantaban en el coro los domingos.

—¿Cómo ha sido? —preguntó Arthur, curioso.

—Pareces sorprendido de que me hayan besado. No sé qué piensas que soy —le dijo Francis.

Esta vez fue el turno de Francis de sonreír. Tomó al chico por la barbilla y le dio un beso, suave y casi infantil. El chico tenía los labios agrietados, pensó en recomendarle un bálsamo labial. Cuando se separaron, supo que de alguna manera había vuelto a perder.

—¿A eso llamas besar? —cuestionó Arthur—, bien, vale, entonces tampoco te han besado nunca.

Francis se sintió ofendido, fue a reclamarle pero el chico le interrumpió:

—Mira, así me han besado a mí.

Para demostrar su punto, alzando la cabeza para poder llegarle a sus labios. Francis nunca había sentido tanta violencia por un gesto que en las novelas rosa aparecía a menudo cargado de dulzura. La lengua de Arthur había entrado en su boca, y como animal salvaje tomaba posesión de ella.

Intentó distanciarse, solo que el chico lo mantenía agarrado por el largo cabello rubio. Resultaba doloroso y escasamente placentero, pero con el tiempo, intentó dejarse llevar. Cuando se separaron, después de un siglo completo, respiró con dificultad. El chico todavía no se había alejado de él, en su lugar le mordió en el labio inferior con menos benevolencia.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó.

Francis no supo qué decirle, no había sido nada de lo que había esperado, tampoco podía razonarlo. De repente, creció dentro de él una profunda indignación. Aquello había sido un beso de verdad y, más que gustarle, le había asustado, aterrado.

Le dio un empujón al otro, quien acabó en el suelo tras soltar una maldición. No volvió a verlo esa noche. Corrió hasta su casa y fue directamente a pedirles perdón a sus padres por haberles desobedecido. Pensó que, como no había bebido para nada en su estadía en aquella fiesta, el castigo sería menos duro que de haberlo hecho. Se equivocó.

Después de salir de la escuela, debía ir directamente a la Iglesia para cumplir como voluntario. Recogía ropa usada para los pobres, preparaba meriendas y cenas, limpiaba las instalaciones, cuidaba niños y les hacía aprenderse canciones religiosas, algunas veces el padre le permitía ayudarle a arreglar los papeles para las próximas misas. No era tanto como un castigo, sino un trabajo de medio tiempo en que no le pagaban nada.

En esas tardes había aprovechado para reflexionar, entre más encuentros con Feliciano y Monique, entre las confesiones con el padre, sus tareas en la Iglesia, sus compras de ropa. De camino a la iglesia, llevando una escoba puesto que la que allá tenían ya estaba desgastada por el uso, se encontró con Arthur, quien también parecía dirigirse hacia algún lado.

—Hola —le saludó Francis.

Este le hizo un vago gesto con la cabeza.

—Siento mucho lo de la vez anterior —le dijo, caminando a su lado y procurando mantener su ritmo—. Es que, ¿sabes? Me asusté un poco.

El otro se encogió de hombros.

—¿Me darías otro beso? —aventuró.

—¿Te dan coca para almorzar? —soltó Arthur.

—No. En serio, quiero otro beso de los tuyos. Prometo que esta vez no te voy a golpear o voy a huir.

Arthur le miró de la misma manera amigable en que podría ver su zapato después de haber pisado excremento de perro. Sin embargo, acabó por soltar un bufido y llevarlo a un callejón sucio y solitario. Mientras iba a besarlo, Francis sintió toda la emoción de la clandestinidad, el romper con lo establecido, el desobedecer a sus padres, y disfrutó toda la violencia en la que estuvo cargado ese nuevo beso.

La próxima vez que fue a confesarse, Francis supo que más nunca volvería a estar limpio.

* * *

**N/A:** Me sentía sin ideas para publicar aquí y, de repente, me ha llegado esto, poco más que un drabble. Ojalá les haya gustado n.n Besitos!


End file.
